


dreamcatcher

by midwesterosi



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Domesticity, Drabble, Drabble Series, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwesterosi/pseuds/midwesterosi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hans had always been a disappointment. To his mother and father. His brothers. His nation.<br/>But especially himself."<br/>200 word drabble series dedicated to anotherhelsashipper on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. come to life, the spring

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: what, what, what’s all this? a story told from hans’ perspective? is crazy. this is dedicated to anotherhelsashipper on tumblr. their headcanon inspired it all. this story will be told in six chapters, each consisting of five parts, each of those being 200 words long. nice and easy. chapter titles inspired by whitehorse’s “in like a lamb, out like a lion”. prompts from “100 prompts” community on livejournal.

1\. defiant

Hans had always been a disappointment. To his mother and father. His brothers. His nation.

But especially himself.

He was certain that it hadn’t always been this way; there hadn’t always been an empty yearning where his heart was meant to reside, but if he had ever known happiness he couldn’t recall it now.

“Hans, what are you doing here?” It was his mother, always so bored, waxing and waning like a candlestick. He wondered why she was in the stables; riding was not a habit of hers.

“My punishment, mother.”

“Hmmn, what did you do again? Remind me.” She made a show of adjusting her gloves and he knew then she was only asking for her own amusement.

 _‘Only broke a girl’s heart. Only tried to steal a queen’s throne. All in good fun,’_ said one of his brothers, _‘And you failed even that.’_

“Arendelle.” It would have been hard to say whether he hated her or himself more at that moment. Then, he came to a decision he hadn’t even been aware he had been making, “I’m going back.”

“Whatever for?” She snorted, “To embarrass yourself further?”

“To set things right.” _‘To be set free.’_

“Such a disappointment."

 

2\. powder

It was summer when he left and spring when he returned, though from the frost that hung heavy from the mast it might have been a mild winter. Fog surrounded the castle keep and spread out into the fjord like a spider-web seeking to draw the unwary into its waiting maw.

“Prince Hans – “ the captain had found him on deck watching their destination approach.

“Hans will suffice.”

“Hans, these are dangerous waters.”

“What am I paying you for, captain?”

“Dead men don’t pay.”

“And neither will I if you turn this ship back now.” The captain studied him a long time, as though trying to discern his worth. Finally, the sailor broke his gaze.

The ship plunged into the frosty breakwaters, sending up a spray. It settled on the railings and runners like shards of glass glittering in the light. The world seemed still and silent outside of the roaring of the waves until they were nearly upon the port. All at once, the sounds of the quay sprung to life, sweeping them up and welcoming them to Arendelle.

And there, among the sailors and seashells, looking more lovely and furious than he could ever remember, stood its queen.

 

3\. grateful

The mountainside shook and rolled as rock and snow gave way beneath the Troll King’s might. Hans found his footing easily, but nearly slipped as a scream ripped through the valley. The voice was familiar enough, if not the pitch. He had never heard her sound so desperate.

“Elsa! Hold on!”

 _‘Where? Where? Where? THERE!!’_ Her cape fluttered uselessly about her, threatening to either choke her out or drag her down into the abyss below. “HANS!”

He grasped frantically for her wrists, shocked when she cried out and then gasped, “I think it’s broken!”

Hans scrambled down the loose rocks, dragging a rope with him and ignoring the way the pebbles beneath his feet shattered and gave way in his wake. He wasted no time in securing the queen before ascending the cliff-face to pull her to safety.

“You saved my life!” Elsa panted.

“Of course I saved your life!” Hans wanted to be indignant after months of serving her loyally, but a familiar doubt stilled his tongue and gave him pause.

“Remind me to thank you later.”

“Couldn’t you just thank me now?”

She was already on the move, “There isn’t time now. We have to save our kingdom.”

 

4\. decent

“Would you just come out here already?”

“It feels  . . . a little awkward.”

“It’s a military uniform,” Elsa laughed and though he couldn’t see her it was easy to imagine the way her eyes crinkled around the edges in mirth, “I’m pretty sure it’s supposed to be awkward.”

“Stuffy,” he tugged the hem of his jacket nervously, stalling his leaving the privacy screen. “The word you’re looking for is ‘stuffy’ not ‘awkward’.”

“The only awkward one here is you.”

“True.” Hans steeled himself and closed his eyes, stepping into the room proper. “Well, what do you think?”

She was silent long enough that he finally cracked one eye in concern. Maybe he really did look as ridiculous as he felt?

Elsa was blushing. “You look  . . . nice.”

“Nice?” If he was smirking it wasn’t on purpose.

“Well,” she schooled her features, “Arendelle’s colors would look good on anyone.” Hans didn’t stop her when she approached. Rather, he stood stock-still as she moved around him like an appraisal. “I’m glad you accepted my offer.”

“Serving as your admiral is a great honor, Your Majesty.”

She stopped behind him, her presence like a threat. “I’m glad you’re staying.”

 

5\. union

Hans couldn’t have said exactly when his perspective shifted from that of a Southern Prince to a citizen of Arendelle. There wasn’t a particular moment that marked the change, though if hard-pressed he would have said it was when the queen presented him to her court as an admiral in her navy.

Rather, it was in all of the time in-between that he found himself slowly growing more comfortable with his life in the north. Days spent attending to his fleet and training with the men, weeks at sea learning every crevasse and leeway of his new home.

It was a simple life. A good life. And if Hans had known better, he might have said he was happy.

When he wasn’t on the waters he retired to his one-bedroom house where he could enjoy his small library and the occasional company of his monarch when time allowed.

He didn’t really understand why Elsa bother to visit with him at all beyond perfunctory meetings. He had tried to broach the subject once with disastrous results.

“You don’t owe me anything, you know.”

The Snow Queen was clearly startled, blue eyes wide, “Of course I don’t. If anything, you owe me.”

 

 

 

end chapter one.


	2. we grew up, so we were told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: i love all of your lovely faces. everyone has been so kind in their reviews and support! a big shout out to anotherhelsashipper for the inspiration. i’d also like to say thank-you to joshuaschest (formally diggingthegrave) who is an all-around priceless gem, ilsa-13, and lisuli79. this fandom is the best.

6\. cleansed

“Good morning, Admiral!” Heti the fishmonger smiled as she waved him over, her round face open and guileless. “Got in some of the salmon you like so much. I’ll even give you a special discount seeing as you’re my favorite customer.”

“I bet you say that to all of you customers.”

“Of course,” she winked, “but I actually mean it with you!”

“I’ve heard that one before,” Hans teased before he bid her good day.

The afternoon was lovely and the people cheerful as they went about their business. A shout heralded the approach of a pack of roving children.  

“I want to be Queen Elsa!”

“I’m Princess Anna!”

“I’m Admiral Hans!”

“That’s not fair! You always get to be Hans! I want to play the hero for once.”

When he finally made it home Hans settled in with a book, intent on wasting his evening between the pages. He was surprised when there was a knock on the door, but not by who he found on the other side.

“Hans!” Elsa didn’t wait for his invitation, already making herself comfortable in his small kitchen, “I hope you didn’t make dinner plans; I brought some of that salmon you like!”

 

7\. go

“Klar –“

The mountain seemed so much steeper than he remembered it, an endless expanse of white stretching down and down and down until it reached the gash where the tree-line cut across the slopes like a knife. The wind whipped at his clothes and burnt the exposed skin of his cheeks, leaving a rosy hue in its wake.

Hans didn’t consider himself a coward – far from it – but with only a few pieces of wood and two thin metal runners between him and the cliff and a squirming Snow Queen in his lap threatening to hasten their descent his pulse started to race.

“Ferdig – “

Anna and Kristoff were beside them on a sled of their own, the Princess practically chomping at the bit. Even the mountain man was possessed by the spirit of competition his heavy brow drawn in concentration, heels dug into the snow to ensure a powerful kick-off. Hans realized he was the only one who thought this was a bad idea and wondered how he had allowed them to talk him into this madness.

Elsa laughed happily and he suddenly forgot to be afraid.

“GA!!”

And then the world fell out from beneath his feet.

 

8\. shame

“They don’t know.”

If Elsa was surprised by her admiral’s sudden appearance in her study she didn’t show it. She merely gestured for him to take a seat near her, still working away. “Who doesn’t know what, Hans?”

“The citizens of Arendelle don’t know what I did.” He had realized it while drinking with his men that evening. They’d been teasing him about his relationship with the monarch – or lack thereof – before someone asked why he had left in the first place. He suddenly understood why everyone had been so quick to forgive him; as far as they were concerned there was nothing to forgive.

“Oh, that,” Elsa finally looked up, setting aside her work, “No. They don’t know.”

“Why?”

She sighed heavily and looked away, “What did you want me to tell them, Hans? That the man they trusted and cared for them in hard times was a liar and a traitor?”

“Yes.”

“But to what ends?” He had rarely seen her so incensed. “My nation was reeling; why break their hearts further?”

“But how can I face them? They don’t even know who I am.”

“They know who you are now.”

“It’s not enough.”

“It has to be.”

 

9\. objective

“What did you think of him?”

“Oh well . . .” How did he answer that? Hans had promised to never lie to her again, but he failed to see a way his honesty wouldn’t get him in trouble. Luckily, the queen was apparently using him as a sounding board, rather than trying to get his actual opinion.

“My council hopes I might consider him as a suitor.” This was an awkward conversation that was coming up with far more frequency than Hans cared for. “I don’t think I like him, though.”

“That’s good,” Elsa gave him a strange look and he quickly corrected himself, “That’s bad?”

She sighed and shrugged, “I guess I don’t really know, either. I suppose there’s always the next one.”

“I suppose,” Hans agreed bitterly. _‘And the next and the next.’_ He realized he was being petty, but had no real precedence for the jealousy coursing through him. _‘Do I have feelings for Elsa?!’_ The thought made him choke up a bit.

“Are you alright?” She gave him a concerned look over the rim of her wine glass.

And despite his promise, without a second thought, he lied as easily as drawing breath, “Never better.”

 

10\. strength

“What’s this?”

“You tell me.”  Even her tone was arch.

It was a letter, more than strange considering he had no correspondence outside of his new home in over a year. Hans regarded the seal warily, his mother’s stamp unbroken and unfettered, much like its sender, before he cracked the wax. Little red flakes fell from the parchment like petals when he opened it.

It was little more than he anticipated, which wasn’t much to begin with. His brothers were all exceeding expectations and wasn’t he bored of this self-castigation by now? Better to be a powerless prince at home than a common citizen in a foreign land.

“It’s from my mother,” Hans tried and failed to keep his voice from wavering, “she wants me to come home.”

“Oh,” Elsa seemed to deflate, “and what do you want?”

Why was she asking? He met her pained expression with confusion written in his every feature. “I will go wherever Her Majesty commands.”

“Hans – “

“Elsa,” he gasped like a dying man, “please don’t ask me to leave.”

Her features softened and she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and allowing him to hide his tears in her embrace, “Never.”

 

 

 

end chapter two.

 

 


	3. seasons change, i'm getting warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: please read and review. hope you all enjoy.

11\. life

“Hans, what are you doing in here?” There she was silhouetted in the doorway like an apparition summoned by his guilt.

“Nothing.”

She scoffed. “I can see that.” Her hands – ever busy – set to work sorting the piles of forgotten books and discarded clothing that littered the room. Hans tried to take some small pleasure in watching her flit about like a servant while he lounged in bed, but failed even that in his current depression.

“You’ve been like this ever since that letter arrived.”

He didn’t deny it.

Her nervous energy seemed to exhaust itself at last as she settled near him on the crumpled duvet with a heavy sigh. Hans was surprised; equal parts compelled to sit up – to put them on even ground – and to stay absolutely still – to see if she might draw closer to his gravity. He dared not imagine what might happen if she did.

“You know I would never ask you to leave, but if you’re going to stay,” she studied some far-off point beyond the walls of his small house, leaving him free to peruse the curve of her cheek and neck as the words flowed forth, “I need you to live.”

 

12\. contempt

“Elsa, you’ll never believe –“ He suddenly realized the Snow Queen wasn’t alone. Beside her – in what Hans had long considered to be ‘his’ chair – sat a man – familiar and unwelcome. “Your Majesty,” when he bowed to her it felt strangely formal and he couldn’t miss the apologetic smile she shot his way as she nodded in return.

“Admiral Hans, you remember the Duke of Willinghamm.” Of course he did. Yet another man her cabinet hoped she might consider a good match. How could he forget? “Your Grace.”

The Duke was snide. “Ah, yes, Admiral Prince Hans. I meet so many Southern Princes, you see, it’s hard to keep you all straight. I understand you’re last in line?”

Before Hans could decide how to respond to the thinly veiled insults Elsa rose to his defense. “There might be many princes of the Southern Isles, but only one serves in my navy and that makes him first in my book. If you’ll excuse us, Your Grace.”

It took the Duke of Willinghamm a long moment to understand he had been dismissed before he retreated shamefaced.

Hans didn’t know what to say. “I didn’t mean to –“

“I didn’t like him anyway.”

 

13\. wrong

A new batch of suitors; another round of misery. At least there was some humor to be found in privately mocking their efforts with the queen. Elsa was a master impersonator; filled with a vicious wit that rivaled even his jealous observations.

“I know I’m being unfair,” she confessed one night, cheeks flush from laughter and wine, “but I still feel . . . cheated somehow.”

“Cheated in what way?”

Her head lolled along the back of the couch, giving him an interesting view from his vantage on the floor. “I’m tired of being courted like a queen. I want to be courted like . . .”

“A woman?”

“A friend.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle. “I hate to tell you, but I doubt you’ll find a friend among this sorry lot.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I used to be one of them.”

“And now you’re my friend.”

“Yes, well, I’m not trying to court you.”

“A pity, that,” she laughed, soft and self-deprecating, “Anna told me what you said.”

_‘Elsa was preferable, of course –‘_

“Elsa – “

“The worst part is that you didn’t even try,” she stood abruptly, “I’m tired. Goodnight, Admiral.”

“Goodnight, Your Majesty.”

 

14\. sweeten

On her birthday – unwelcome at the festivities according to the queen’s advisors - he had spent the entire afternoon trying to entertain himself to no avail before finding himself in the kitchens. Where the rest of the castle seemed empty and haunted, most of the staff having taken the day off for the celebration, the kitchens were busier than ever. Without asking too many questions, the chef set him to work whisking eggs and sifting flour.

This was how the queen found him hours later, still covered in white powder up to his elbows and eyebrows. “I missed you at the party,” she remarked as she seated herself opposite his workspace.

“I’ve been helping here,” he thought of the many dignitaries visiting in celebration of her birth and the political pressure he’d felt from her cabinet, “It seemed best I stay out of sight.”

“Well, I would have liked to have seen you.”

“You’re seeing me now.”

She arched a brow and he allowed himself a silent chuckle before proudly presenting her the fruit of his labors, “Happy birthday, Elsa.”

The cake was a little lopsided and the frosting lacked any style or grace, but she smiled none-the-less. “It’s perfect.”

 

15\. hands

Her touch was light, somewhere between a caress and a gentle nudge, the barest of fingertips at the small of his back. Even through layers of coat and shirt this rare contact burned him like a brand.

He noticed the second she noticed; the sudden stiffening of her fingers as she simultaneously yearned to linger and retreat. For a moment she gave into her desires and pressed closer, but it was over too soon. The aching cold left in the wake of her presence almost made him shiver.

And then she was off, like a shooting-star, blinding political targets and innocent bystanders alike with her brilliance. He feared her velocity, but wished he could control it. More than anything, he wished she could see it for herself.

Before long, she had made the rounds and was back in his arms, complaining of chit-chat and sore legs. He offered her a drink and, after she declined, an escort to her rooms. When denied him even this curtesy she sounded both embarrassed and remorseful and he was more confused than ever until she wove her fingers through his, gloved palms pressed against one another.

“I thought you might ask me to dance.”

 

 

end chapter three.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
